Anarchy (Sequel to Mob Love Story)
by Ms. Future
Summary: The awaited sequel to Mob Love Story is here! Danger from a new enemy threatens to tear apart everything that the three Mafia Families have created including peace among the cities. Cities will burn, War will wage, Blood will be spilled. Sasuke and Sakura have more at stake than ever as their world falls apart. People will die,so the question is who will survive?
1. Gunshots in the Darkness

**I Do Not Own Naruto Only This Idea.**

_**Here is the awaited sequel to Mob Love Story- Anarchy.**_

**SPOILER ALERT**_**: In this story I have incorporated the **__**real children from the Naruto series (SasuSaku &amp; NaruHina)**__**, for those of you behind the manga this is a spoiler!**_

***For this story I will be taking some things from the actual Naruto manga and modifying it to fit in here, like I have done with the kids.***

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

_Ten years have passed in the city of Konoha in peace. All three head mafia family cities have operated together without a war or unnecessary bloodshed since the fall of Orochimaru. _

_However, in times of great piece disaster lies in wait._

~Abandoned Parking Lot in Suna City~ 9:36 pm~

A lone man with brown hair and purple tribal tattoos sat on his knees in a deserted parking lot, dirt and tears littered his red suit jacket. Blood smeared along his jaw and hairline as his arm were restrained behind him. A parking light shone above the three men gathered.

"Whoever you are Garra will have your head for this! Do you have any idea who I am?! This is an act of war do you hear me?! You're a dead man! The three head families will destroy-" The man's words were cut off as the man was gagged from behind.

Muffled sounds continued to pour from the gag echoing in the lot for only two men to hear.

"Kankuro my dear boy I know exactly who you are, the question however is do you know who we are? Or more importantly who I am?" A deep sarcastic voice sounded from the man standing before Kankuro, a bored expression held onto his face.

Kankuro stopped trying to talk through his gag watching as the man who spoke got closer.

Shaggy black hair was cut short enough to brush above two different colored eyes, scars riddled the entire right side of the man's impassive face as he stared ruthlessly down at Kankuro.

After a few moments of silence a cruel smiled lifted a corner of the man's lips.

"I take your silence as a no. We-" the man gestured between himself and his partner behind Kankuro, "are going to ruin the three head families so honestly let them come. I would love to let you free and have you rely the message that, I, Obito Uchiha have come to take over and destroy the Head Yakuza. But, you've been in this business long enough to know that getting off easy doesn't happen, so instead you get to BE the message."

Taking one last look at Kankuro Obito spoke directly to his partner, "Zetsu do rush it along I would like to get some sleep tonight, I'll be waiting in the car."

Obito made his way toward a navy blue Rolls Royce; his footsteps filling the brief silence.

Kankuro took a deep inhale through his nose, polished dress shoes came into his downcast view before a gun barrel was lazily held before him. Allowing his eyes to travel up Kankuro took in the man that was going to end his life. White alabaster skin and short grey hair highlighted the man's yellow hued eyes.

Zetsu calmly pulled the hammer back on his pistol, the sound deafening in the silence.

"Just think you're death will help bring a new era. All is not in vain." As Zetsu finished his small speech the trigger was pulled.

The smell of gunpowder assaulted the muggy city air as Kankuro's body meet the cold unforgiving ground, blood slowly pooled and crawled across the pavement.

Distant sirens filled the air as Zetsu replaced his gun in its holster before walking to his mentor's car completely unfazed after just shooting a man.

Closing the driver door Zetsu placed the Royce in drive as Obito spoke from the back seat, "Let the reign of a real Uchiha commence."

* * *

~Across town in Konoha~ Uchiha Household~ 9:49pm~

"But Mom! Naruto is so much more fun than Uncle Itachi, why can't Naruto watch me while you and Dad go out?" A seven year old with short black hair much like her father's stood with her arms crossed pouting to her mother.

"Sadara I told you already, your Uncle isn't in town very often and he wants to see you. Besides your father and I need some time together, he's always working at the office lately. Now, please, be a good girl and go upstairs to get ready for bed. And stop pouting honey you look like your father when he's thinking." Pink hair was pulled into a ponytail as the mother continued to scold her daughter.

Giving a huge sigh to add dramatic effect, Sadara turned from the kitchen and went to her room leaving Sakura to finish the dishes.

A few moments passed before the front door opened and shut while Sasuke loosened his blue silk tie, "Sakura, Sadara, I'm home." Sadara walked down the stairs and past her father without a glimpse in his direction, Sasuke felt his eyebrow quirk up at the behavior.

Following his daughter to the kitchen soundlessly Sasuke was greeted with Sakura's backside from across the kitchen as she finally finished her cleaning. Pulling pink hair free Sakura turned to her husband with a warm smile, "You're home early."

"Only had a board meeting. Kakashi took care of…the other stuff for today." Sasuke kissed Sakura on the head while carefully eyeing his daughter at the dining room table when he spoke of Kakashi.

For ten years Sakura and Sasuke had decided to keep the darker part of his life a secret only allowing Sadara to know only of his CEO position. Sadara knew everyone Sasuke worked with and was lead to believe they were all a part of the big company. As parents Sasuke and Sakura protected their daughter from the dark life, hoping she never see it. With ten years of peace the likelihood of danger was all but none existent.

"Has she been like this all day? What did I do this time?" Sasuke studied his pouting daughter as he spoke to Sakura, his voice a whisper.

Sakura laughed lightly, "You didn't do anything, but I on the other hand have." Sasuke stared at his green eyed wife waiting for her to continue, "I told her that Itachi was coming to visit, or babysit rather while you and I go out tonight for quality time. You've been so busy at the office lately and trying to manage the other stuff with Kakashi I think you deserve a break."

Sasuke smirked, ten years of marriage and his wife had become demanding as ever.

"Glad to know you have it all planned out. Where do you want to go to for dinner?"

"Why not revisit Fire Style, the first place you ever took me? It's been too long since I enjoyed their specialty house wine." Sakura cooed in Sasuke's ear knowing how it affected her man.

"This time we won't get caught up in a car chase. You go get ready I'll see what I can do with the mini-brooder."

"She gets that from you, you know." Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her husband while walking from the kitchen.

Sasuke walked toward his daughter, hands lazily finding his pockets. Sadara rested her head against the wooden table looking out the bay window while red pajama clad legs dangled off the chair.

Stopping just outside the dining room Sasuke's eyes trailed to the wall behind his daughter. Every time he came in the dining room his eyes went straight to that wall, memories of beating a hole through the dry wall when Sakura had gone missing ten years ago served as a permanent reminder to protect his family.

Cutting his gaze to his still sulking daughter Sasuke pulled out an adjacent chair and sat.

"It will only be a few hours with your uncle not the end of the world takara." Sasuke spoke softly, reaching for red glasses that had been carelessly tossed onto the table.

"Why do you always call me that?" Sadara finally turned toward her father eyeing him as a small smile ghosted his lips.

"Your mother and I call you that because it has a special meaning. Takara means treasure."

Confusion wrinkled the young Uchiha's forehead, "That doesn't explain much Dad."

"When you were still a baby inside your mother things out here were crazy, at one point I thought I'd lose you both to the chaos. When you finally came into the world you were a treasure to us, that's why I call you takara sometimes." Sasuke spoke slowly, careful to avoid mentioning what he really meant by 'chaos.' Images of that dark time replayed in his mind.

Sadara sat up straight in her chair listening intently, "You've never told me that before."

Sasuke handed Sadara her glasses, "That's because you never asked." Sadara smiled, she didn't get to have a lot of time with her dad.

Opening her mouth to talk more with Sasuke a knock at the door cut off Sadara's attempt.

"Looks like Itachi is here. Sadara go greet your uncle, I'm going to check on your mother." Rising from their seats father and child both headed in their own direction.

Sakura had one leg perched on top of the king sized bed as she rubbed apple scented body lotion along her toned legs. A grey metallic dress hugged her body nicely complimenting her loosely curled hair.

It had been several weeks since she had gotten dressed in something other than mundane clothing and felt the need to pamper herself.

The bedroom door swiftly opened and closed, Sasuke stood near the door drinking in his wife. Every time Sasuke saw Sakura it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Green eyes appeared more vibrant from her simple makeup, crème skin looked all the more alluring as it peeked from the dress.

Sakura turned hooded eyes to Sasuke, warmth flooding her body as smoldering dark irises bore into her.

"We should skip dinner, maybe stay up here and enjoy more…physical activities. Work on having quiet adult fun." Sasuke's voice came out deep and sensual, his words a hot whisper against Sakura's ear.

Leaning back Sakura let her head fall against Sasuke's chest, "I love-"

A high pitched screeching came from downstairs, Sakura and Sasuke's heads both snapped to their closed bedroom door.

"Sadara." Both parents spoke in unison. Sakura moved first her feet moving without hesitation, ripping open the door Sakura tore down the stairs with Sasuke close at her heels.

Coming to a halt both parents released heavy exhales. In the foyer Naruto stood twirling Sadara in the air, giggles of glee echoing off the walls.

Sakura placed a hand to her chest in relief, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto slowly released his god child before facing Sakura, "Oi hey Sakura! Itachi called saying Akatsu-I mean a cat got loose and he had to go. I brought Bolt with me to hang with Sadara, hope that's okay."

"Yes that's fine. I'm guessing Hinata and Himawari stayed home then." Sakura smiled to Bolt, an almost miniature replica of his father with matching blue eyes and blond hair.

Sasuke eyed Bolt before trailing his gaze to Naruto himself, "We need to talk Sasuke before you head out."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding leading his comrade outside to talk in private.

As the front door clicked shut Sasuke stared evenly at the blond awaiting the news.

Naruto ran a distressed hand through sunshine locks before heaving a sigh, "Akatsuki called Itachi back to Rain village, apparently something big is going on. The whole underground is abuzz with rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Sasuke got right to business slipping out of his domestic shell and into his place as Mob boss.

"Some drug lords are starting to talk anarchy, like something is about to spring up wrecking the peace among the main cities. Things have been as close to peaceful as ever for the last ten years, there's no way. Right?" Naruto eyed his impassive boss allowing the information to sink in.

"If they are only rumors we will keep an ear to the ground. I want Akatsuki feeding us updates and all street informants are to search deeper. Talk to Konohamaru see what he's heard, even pull from old lady Chiyo. If anarchy is being mentioned all associates are to treat it with high level threat response, we can't afford to let this get ahead of us. I'll call the other Heads tomorrow maybe we can come together and find the source of these rumors and stop them." Sasuke's voice was authoritative as he gave his demands.

Naruto nodded and quickly pulled out his phone to call Kakashi with the new orders. Sasuke walked back toward the house pushing his dark life aside in order to enjoy time with his wife.

Opening the front door Sasuke ducked just in time to avoid a hurtling coloring book. As the book swished past Sasuke it connected with the side of Naruto's head outside earning a painful grunt. Hollers filled the house as familiar arguing sounded from Bolt and Sadara.

"Bolt you're such an idiot! Just 'cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean anything, I'll take you right here."

"I don't wanna get girl germs or hurt your girly feelings. I might make you cry."

"That's it!" Flesh slapping against skin echoed from the living room followed by grunts of pain.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen slowly before turning to his wife, Sakura sat in a far chair reading through a medial magazine while she spoke, "Always just like their fathers."

Sadara and Bolt rolled across the floor and Sakura simply lifted her heeled feet up as they passed beneath her.

"Ow, no biting moron!"

"Shut up four eyes!"

Naruto finally joined Sasuke near the living room watching as his kid fought a girl, shaking his blond head Naruto released a hearty laugh.

"What are you laughing at dobe, your kid's getting his ass handed to him." Sasuke's comment was whispered but didn't go unnoticed. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs with enough force to knock him sideways. Sasuke quickly recovered his balance sending Naruto a slap to the head.

"Oh it's on duck ass, bring it on!"

"You're too stupid to insult."

Both men lunged at each other crashing to the floor, more grunts and bad insults filled the house as Sakura heaved another sigh while flipping the page of her magazine.

Reading the last of a report on new operating machinery Sakura stood smoothing out a few wrinkles from her dress before calmly walking past the feuding children and towards the feuding adult men.

"Alright you two knock it off." Sakura grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt pulling him off of Sasuke as they both landed one last cheap hit.

Sakura pinned both men with a scolding look effectively halting the nonsense.

"You're worse than the kids, at least they know when to call a truce. Speaking of which, Sadara. Bolt. Give it a break or Naruto sends you to bed without a snack!" At the sound of Sakura's stern voice sounds of rustling in the living room stopped immediately.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at one another, Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Grabbing Sasuke by his shirtfront Sakura drug him to the door.

"Sadara Mommy and Daddy love you. We'll see you in the morning be good for Naruto and sleep well!"

* * *

~Fire Style~

~Two Hours Later~

Sakura sipped her wine slowly, noticing the way Sasuke seemed lost in thought. "I thought dinner would bring us closer together yet you seem miles away. What's on that vast mind of yours?"

Black eyes lifted to curious green, "Nothing I'm thinking about is suitable dinner conversation."

"Oh come on Sasuke as long as we have a conversation I don't care what it entails." Sakura leaned against the table slowly earning a smirk from her husband.

Leaning back Sasuke played with his empty glass for several moments.

"Itachi got called to Rain village due to rumors in the underground. Apparently, someone is mentioning an uprising. No one knows more than that so it's too early to know for sure what's going on. I ordered all my associates and fellow street resources to dig deeper just to be safe. I'll be calling the Heads for a phone conference tomorrow at the office to touch base with Garra and Neji. This is all just probably some drug dealer using his own merchandise and spewing lies. Either way I'm prepping the men."

Sakura bit her lip as she absorbed the news, clattering of glass ware from the restaurant filled the air.

"Since the new treaty was signed and the three Head bosses came together ten years ago we have avoided large scale outbreaks. Sakura if a war does break things could get messy fast and I don't want you or Sadara anywhere near the chaos. I almost lost you both once I will not risk it a second time."

"Sasuke nothing is going to happen to us. None of the kids know about the underground lifestyle and it will stay like that, but one day they will find out. Especially since Bolt and Sadara are getting older, they are more observant then you think. Hinata and I talked about this last week times are changing."

"Naruto and I don't want our kids anywhere near this lifestyle, Sadara especially. I refuse to subject my child to this…this madness. Dealing with the company is stressful enough-"

"Sasuke. Sooner rather than later she will have to know…about all of it. I think you should be the one to tell her when that time comes, for now things are fine."

Sasuke stared at Sakura with calculating eyes before looking away in annoyance. He hated his wife being right, whether he liked it or not though Sadara would start asking questions.

A soft hand squeezed Sasuke's hand drawing his attention back toward his wife, "Sasuke don't get so caught up in worrying about that now, our little girl might be growing up but let's just take it a day at a time."

Sasuke's lips thinned as he shook his head. "Back to the rumor topic. If this is not a just rumors then you and Sadara are to head to the Manor and stay there like we discussed."

"Yes, dear." Sakura rolled her eyes at the protective man before her.

"Sakura I'm serious. We talked about a back- up plan for a reason, if a war is to ever break out my parent's Manor is the safest place. I want you two as far from the city as possible."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as Sasuke flagged down a waiter for their bill.

Waiting for the car to be pulled around Sakura's phone suddenly came to life. Digging the IPhone from her purse the hospital's number blared across the screen, "Dr. Uchiha."

"Sakura we need you in the OR immediately. A patient was transferred here from Suna with a serious wound." Shizune's voice sounded almost frantic above the hospital background noise.

Tsunade had retired a few years before when Sakura had surpassed her mentor. Sakura quickly became known in the medical world as the new face of medicine as Tsunade passed the torch to her successful apprentice. Shizune stayed on the medical staff becoming Sakura's right hand doctor and coordinator.

"Why isn't Sound taking care of their own patient?"

"The wound sustained isn't something they dared operate on especially considering who the patient is."

"Well?"

"Kankuro Shukaku has lost two pints of blood from a bullet wound in his chest. The bullet seems to be lodged in the rib cage close to the heart and no one else dares operate so close to the organ. . will keep giving him blood but we need you here ASAP. He's unstable and we don't know how long he'll keep hanging on."

"I'm on my way. I want X-rays to be taken and ready by the time I get there, and prep him for surgery we will need to take immediate action. Notify all surgeons for standby we have a high priority on the table." Ending the call Sakura relayed the emergency details to Sasuke as they climbed into the Audi R8 and hurried to the ER.

"I'll call you when I'm out of surgery." Sakura spoke as she climbed out of the car.

"Garra will probably be calling a conference once Kankuro is awake. Go save a life."

"It's what I do best." Turning from the car Sakura's heels clicked against the pavement as she jogged to the ER entrance.

Once inside she was greeted with the sight of nurses and doctors moving to and fro in organized chaos. Stopping quickly at her office, Sakura traded her gown and heels for green scrubs and a pair of Nikes she always kept on hand.

Pulling pink locks into a high ponytail Sakura walked into the madness of the OR. Shizune quickly weaved through the sea of medical staff huddled over Kankuro and towards Sakura, "The patient has been in and out of consciousness, in the X-Rays the bullet is lodged between the sternum and rib cage on the right side. No one has any details involving the shooting besides that it happened roughly two and a half hours ago. Any other information is only known by Kankuro."

"Well then I guess we have a life to save so the shooter who did this is brought to justice. Alright everyone I need all hands ready we need to move quickly, let's save this man's life!" Sakura shouted over the noisy OR as the surgery began.

~Five Hours Later~ 4:19am~

Sakura carefully sewed together the final stitch on Kankuro's chest. Lying the metal instruments on a bedside tray Sakura wiped the back of her hand across her brow, five long hours of nonstop surgery.

Nurses monitored and recorded vital as excess surgeons peeled away their bloodied gloves.

The bullet had been lodged in tightly causing more internal damage than originally thought. After almost going into cardiac arrest twice Sakura's team had saved Kankuro's life.

"Move the patient to the ICU I want half hour checks on his vital signs and constant surveillance. We did not just spend five hours in surgery to have our patient die in recovery."

"Yes Dr. Uchiha." Several nurses prepped the gurney and machinery for transport to the ICU as Sakura pushed through swinging OR doors.

Releasing pink hair to flow freely once more Sakura felt exhaustion begin to set into her muscles. Closing her office door Sakura sank into her comfortable leather desk chair and sat listening to the ticking wall clock for several moments before calling Sasuke.

Sasuke answered on the second ring, "How did it go?"

"He's stable. I'm confident he'll pull though and wake within the next few hours. You sound wide awake, why are you still up?"

"Good to hear. I stayed up waiting for your call, even got ahead on paper work. Naruto on the other hand fell asleep on the couch with Bolt and Sadara. He's a terrible babysitter."

Sakura laughed lightly Naruto acted like a kid himself most times.

"Need me to come pick you up? You sound ready to crash." Sasuke's voice was lined with concern earning a smile from his wife.

"No it's alright I'll crash on my couch in the office. I want to be here when Kankuro wakes up, maybe I could find out who gunned down the brother of Garra."

"Wait, no one knows anything?"

"Nope. Listen I really need to try for even an hour of sleep, I'll call you later. Get some sleep Sasuke, I love you."

"And I love you. Keep me updated, goodnight."

Ending the call Sakura kicked off her sneakers before heading towards the couch to lie down. Sleep washed over her sore and tired body within moments as she sank in the plush cushions.

~10:12am~

A soft knock sounded at Sakura's office door but went unanswered as the doctor snuggled deer into the couch cushions. After a few more minutes another knock sounded before the door swung open, the scent of fresh coffee wafting in the room.

Sakura took a deep inhale of the delicious smell before peeling open green eyes, Shizune stood over her boss with an outstretched Styrofoam coffee cup.

"Mmm, best smell to wake up to." Sakura sat up rubbing her kinked neck before grabbing for the lifesaving liquid.

"Kankuro is starting to come to, thought you'd want to be there. I don't think I'll ever understand how people can shoot another person in cold blood, it's so terrible and cowardly." Shizune's voice was lined with disgust, Sakura sipped her coffee in silence. Sakura didn't feel the need to agree or disagree with Shizune because she had once been at both ends of a gun witnessing the brutality they created.

"Well thanks for the coffee, but you can go home Shizune. You were supposed to go home hours ago, I'll take over with Kankuro." As Sakura spoke Shizune visibly sagged with relief.

"Thank you. If you need anything though don't hesitate to call, I'll come back immediately." Sakura waved off Shizune's words as the other doctor spoke.

"Shizune go home and rest."

Shizune gave a tired smile of goodbye before turning down the hallway, Sakura watched the brown haired doctor disappear before tossing her empty cup and hitting an elevator.

The ICU occupied the entire second floor, only four nurses were ever stationed on this floor because there wasn't many critical patients.

Stepping from the elevator Sakura waved to the nurses who sat doing paperwork, "Dr. Uchiha your patient is in room 3B down the hall located with the larger suites."

Sakura nodded and swiftly made her way to Kankuro's room.

Being the brother of Garra, Kankuro was given a large single bed suite furthest away from the others. Two men with red suites stood flanking Kankuro's door holding intimidating gazes. Showing the two men her ID Sakura was given entry.

Opening and quietly shutting the room door Sakura studied the monitors above Kankuro before taking in the extra two visitors. Tamari sat close to the bedside while Garra stood against a far wall, arms across his chest silently watching his brother and sister.

"Oh the good doctor." Kankuro's voice was a coarse whisper as Sakura steeped loser to the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." Kankuro gave a weak laugh before it turned into a shuttering inhale.

"That's to be expected. However you were very lucky and while you may be hurting now things will get better." Sakura pulled a syringe from her pocket while walking toward the hand with an IV. "This is Codeine, it will work faster through injection to relieve some of the pain."

A few heartbeats passed before Kankuro closed his eyes, a sigh of relief filling the room, "You're a godsend Doc."

Sakura gave a small smile before a Garra's deep voice spoke, "Now that you seem at ease what can you remember from last night Kankuro."

"Garra, Kankuro should be resting not answering your questions." Tamari shot her red headed brother an icy green eyed glare.

"He can rest after I put down whatever pathetic low life did this." Garra stood away from the wall his voice and body tight with anger.

Tamari opened her mouth to retort when Kankuro placed his hand a top his sister's, "Its fine Tamari, but nothing I'm going to say is good news."

Garra cut his gaze to Sakura silently telling her to leave, taking the hint Sakura headed toward the door but was stopped by Kankuro. "You should hear this too Doc, this way you can tell Sasuke and save my brother the work."

Sakura refaced the three Shukaku siblings of Suna waiting patiently, the beeping monitors created the only sound in the white sterile room.

Closing his eyes Kankuro took a deep inhale before beginning.

"I was doing profit checks with a few of our main dealers, I was finishing up with and heading to my truck. I must have blacked out or something, but when I woke up I was clear across town. There were two guys, they told me I was going to die for… some cause. I think the guy who shot me…I think he was called Zetsu? The leader guy kept talking about destroying the three heads and taking over. He called himself…damn what did he say." Kankuro closed his eyes in deep thought.

Tamari eyed her brother with concern, "Kankuro don't over exert yourself, Garra and Sasuke-"

Brown eyes snapped open as Kankuro recalled the name, "Uchiha!"

Everyone in the room stilled, Sakura was the first to speak, "Sasuke Uchiha, my husband, was with-"

"No, the guy's last name, it was Uchiha. His first name was, um, Burrito? No. Ugh, Magneto…still not right."

Sakura allowed her eyes to glimpse the monitors in concern her patient was spewing nonsense. During her marriage Sakura had meet all the Uchiha's and they would never shoot a head associate. Skimming through her memories Sakura was positive Kankuro had to be becoming delirious, to accuse the Uchiha's could stir up major problems.

"Obito! That's what it was!" Kankuro all but shouted the name as his audience of three stared at him with evident concern.

Tamari stood and lightly tried soothing her brother, "No one in the Uchiha family has that name. You need to rest maybe then you'll remember their-"

Kankuro angrily swatted away the blonde's hand, "I remember just fine. That's the name. I don't know if he planned on me actually surviving the bullet wound but this Obito guy is the one we got to find!"

"Calm Kankuro." Garra's steeled command stilled his brother, "I will have my people look for this Obito character since you seem so adamant. Rest for now I have phone calls to make, Tamari get him transferred back to Suna. I want my family close until this is resolved."

Tamari nodded to Garra while Kankuro relaxed back against the pillows.

Sakura turned toward the door and felt Garra follow behind. Once the door was shut Garra walked slowly beside the young doctor down the hallway toward the elevator.

"You've been a part of Sasuke's life long enough Sakura and I trust you will let him know these new…findings. Do make sure he knows, if someone from the Uchiha family is responsible for my brother I demand they be handed over. If there is resistance I will use force, am I clear Mrs. Uchiha?" Green locked with green in silent challenge.

Sakura felt herself straighten, "I understand Mr. Shukaku, however as Sasuke's _wife_ I have never known of an Obito. So do not throw around idol threats, we all want this man stopped before things get out of hand. Whoever is behind Kankuro's shooting has plans to take over all three head cities, if I were you I'd be more concerned with getting ready for that."

Garra narrowed bright green eyes, "I appreciate your concern for the peace that has settled over the cities Doctor, but if I find out you are lying about this nonexistent Uchiha man I might have to pay you a visit to teach you the definition of truth."

Sakura stared evenly at Suna's mob lord unfazed by his threat, "Don't threaten me with a good time Garra. Touch me or my family and Sasuke will personally rip apart everything you've ever known and don't forget it. Now, excuse me I will be heading home now that Kankuro will no longer be my charge." The elevator doors opened revealing a seething red head, stepping forward Sakura head a muttered 'Bitch' from the man.

"Have a nice day to you as well Mr. Shukaku."

Sakura smirked to herself as she walked down the hall, the Uchiha name truly had worn onto her.

~Uchiha Household~10:26pm~Master Bedroom~

Sasuke stepped from the shower toweling drying his hair as Sakura sat on bathroom counter.

"So how did today go? You were quiet when you got home, Sadara even noticed." Sasuke stood naked as he spoke to Sakura.

"I'm fine, I'll tell you all about today if you put some clothes on. You're distracting me." Sakura laughed lightly the sweet sound echoing in their marble bathroom.

Sasuke continued to stand naked, "Distracting you say, where's the wife who finds me fascinating?" Smirking Sasuke finally pulled on a pair of loose sweat pants.

The couple walked to their California king bed and both plopped onto silken sheets, Sasuke pulled Sakura against his side inhaling deeply her scent.

"I should no longer be distracting so tell me what you know." Sasuke lightly kissed the top of Sakura's head before she recounted what Kankuro had said.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence for several moments before Sakura yawned and snuggling against a warm strong chest.

As green eyes drew heavy she spoke, "Oh and Garra thought it would be cute to threaten me on the elevator, saying he'd hold me responsible if the Uchiha family is harboring this Obito guy." Sasuke's muscle's tensed anger surging into the air. "I told him off though."

Sasuke smirked and slightly relaxed as his curiously grew, "What did you say?"

"You'd kick his ass for calling me a liar."

Sasuke let loose a genuine deep throaty laugh, "Well Mrs. Uchiha you're right about that. Being a Mafia wife really has picked up your zero tolerance level Sakura." Sasuke ran a hand through semi dry hair still smiling down at his wife. After ten years she still put everybody in their spot.

Green eyes no longer seemed to hold exhaustion as they locked with black in a heated gaze.

"Now who's being distracting pinky?"

Sakura gave a wicked smile as she climbed a top Sasuke's lap leaning in for a kiss that turned into savage lust, clothes quickly littered the floor as heat from their bodies filled the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hope this sequel is living up to its predecessor so far. **

**Please leave a comment, question, or concern in the review box below! Or you can reach me personally through PM.**

**Until next chapter my dear readers feel free to check out my other stories to hold you over.**


	2. Casualties of War

**I Do Not Own Naruto Only This Idea.**

~Uchiha Household~ 4:24am~

Sasuke's eyes continued to stare at the white ceiling above him as the information from last night replayed. He had gotten possibly three hours of sleep, the idea of an Uchiha being behind Kankuro's shooting keeping him awake. He needed answers and the only person he knew that would have them was his father.

Exhaling through his nose heavily Sasuke cut his gaze from the ceiling to Sakura. Deep even breathing filled the room as Sakura lie on her side, one thin arm draped across Sasuke's toned stomach. Smirking, Sasuke reached to brush back pink hair that covered his wife's face.

Sasuke allowed himself to watch his wife sleep for a few more moments before he gently moved her arm and climbed from bed. Bending down Sasuke retrieved his sweatpants from the floor and walked across the room. Casting Sakura one last glance he stepped from the room knowing that she wouldn't wake for another few hours. Walking down the hallway Sasuke maneuvered in the early morning darkness toward Sadara's room. On rare occasions Sadara would be up before the sun like her father.

Quietly Sasuke pushed open Sadara's door a crack and found her still sound asleep.

Stepping back from the door Sasuke turned to go downstairs. Reaching the kitchen Sasuke put a pot of coffee together before taking his cell from his sweatpants, sighing heavily he hit the speed dial to his father. Sasuke knew his father well enough to know the man would be up so he didn't feel bad when the first ring sounded. When he was younger Sasuke always wondered why his father would wake up so early now as the CEO and Head of the family Sasuke understood it perfectly. Being responsible for so many things didn't allow time to sleep in.

After two more rings a gruff voice filled the speaker.

"Good morning Sasuke. What has you calling me at this hour?"

Sasuke didn't waste time with formalities and immediately voiced his question. "Is there anyone in the family or associated with the family that goes by Obito?"

"As the family Head Sasuke that's your job to know." Fugaku's voice was full of scorn, Sasuke clutched the phone in annoyance.

"Yes father I understand the wonderful duties you gave me. However, as the previous family Head you are more likely to have heard of an Obito Uchiha and know about him. I never knew there was someone in the family even named Obito so enlighten me on this matter. He has produced and act of war against Suna and apparently plans to take over all three head family cities. So like you've pointed out now that I am the Head of this family it's my job to know this guy and it's my job to stop him. This man is threatening ten years of peace and I'm not about to have him shit on my front yard." Sasuke spoke calmly as he poured a cup of coffee.

Silence filled the receiver for a few moments before Fugaku spoke.

"Obito was Madara's apprentice learning all the tricks and trades of the early days as a young child. As Obito neared 18 he expected Madara to pass the torch to him instead as you know it went to me. Not having the Head position made Obito backlash against the family once Madara died. Anger and hatred drove Obito to insanity and he became unstable, as a result he was blacklisted from the family. After he left no one cared to go looking for him and we later would assume he died, and so Obito Uchiha slowly faded away. No one spoke of him and soon he was a thing of the past."

Sasuke leaned against the counter sipping his coffee while absorbing the information.

"Next time the family decides to black list someone make sure he's actually dead."

"Well if it is really Obito be prepared for anything. He was trained in the way Madara originally intended things to run and that's with one family controlling everything. Obito will more than likely attack all the Head families. If Suna was the first attacked I bet Garra is looking for someone's head on a platter, and if that is the case make sure he understands the Uchiha family is not affiliated with Obito."

Sasuke grunted in response while he watched the sun finally rise above the back yard tree lining.

"Just be warned Sasuke. Obito will be coming to hurt the Uchiha family the most for his retribution, make sure you are prepared. He's nothing you've dealt with before."

Fugaku ended the call after he spoke and Sasuke was left in the silent kitchen to sort through his new problem.

A few moments of different scenarios flashed through Sasuke's mind rising more questions than answers before his phone came to life.

"Uchiha."

"Calling with the report sir."

"What's the word Kakashi?"

"All informants had nothing new to tell us. Seems this new Obito person knows how to keep hidden in the underground. I talked with Akatsuki and even they have come up with noting on this Obito Uchiha, I think it's very possibly he has an alias to use while in hiding.

"Then we need to find out what that alias is before anything else happens. Obito was blacklisted from the Uchiha family long ago, with that said put a bounty out for any information on him or better yet I want a bounty out for his head. This shit stops sooner rather than later. Update all the family associates and keep looking for him."

"You got it. Oh and Sai is having issues with Chiyo again, apparently she broke into his house last night and Sai had to sleep in his car."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "I'll try to make time to talk with her today if I don't Sai will just have to deal with being groped by the old hag. Chiyo is reaching the age of kicking the bucket so he needs to suck it up or let the old woman have her weird way with him."

Kakashi's laugh filled the receiver as Sasuke ended the call, running a hand through dark hair he reached from another cup of coffee. It was only six in the morning and already he wanted to punch someone in the face.

Creaking floorboards had Sasuke tearing his gaze toward the kitchen doorway. A disheveled seven year old scrubbed sleep from her eyes as she walked to the fridge. Sasuke silently watched his half asleep daughter in amusement, she was as graceful as her mother in the morning.

Sadara stood with the fridge door open blindly staring at the contents for several moments before shutting the door empty handed.

"Not finding what you're looking for?" Sasuke's voice had Sadara shrieking in surprise.

"Holy crap dad how long have you been standing there? You gave me a heart attack!"

"I've been standing here the entire time. What were you looking for?"

"Nothing." Sadara's dark gaze found the floor as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Sasuke's lips formed a line before a thought stuck him, "Want pancakes?"

Sadara's gaze snapped back to her father a large smile pulling to her features, "Really?"

"Really really. We can make some before your mother wakes up. Grab the milk from the fridge."

Sadara gleefully reopened the fridge to gather the milk and a few other things. Sasuke smiled and pushed all thoughts regarding Obito temporarily out of his mind, right now Sadara was all that mattered.

Sakura was pulled from her sleep as the smell of burning food tickled her senses. Green eyes snapped open and Sakura raced to pull on one of Sasuke's button down shirts before rushing toward the kitchen. Stopping fast Sakura half expected to see the kitchen in flames instead the backs of her daughter and husband stood near the stove. Releasing a sigh of relief Sakura watched as Sasuke struggled to open a window while Sadara stood on a chair flipping a burnt pancake.

Sakura leaned against the doorframe smiling at the rare picture of daughter and father bonding.

"That one's not too bad, try flipping the next one a little sooner. I'll start the bacon so keep it up." Sasuke spoke as he unwrapped the bacon, Sadara had a large smile plastered to her features.

"Do you think mom will be happy we made food?"

"Yes mom will be very happy." Sakura spoke as she came up behind Sadara and hugged her.

Sasuke kissed the top of his wife's head, and for that brief moment they were a normal family making breakfast together. After the early morning meal Sadara went upstairs to get ready for school leaving her parents to be alone in the kitchen.

"You got up rather early this morning." Sakura spoke over the rim of her coffee cup eyeing Sasuke as he looked down at his phone.

"Had to call my father and have a few blanks filled in. Apparently Obito Uchiha was disowned by the family long ago, and since he's running around rogue he can be free game as far as I'm concerned. Garra will be looking for blood anyways so if he can find Obito first he can have him. I honestly don't care as long as this situation is dealt with."

Sakura and Sasuke sat in silence for some time allowing the news to permeate the air.

"Do you think he'll be able to actually take on all the city leaders?"

"From what my father said it would seem very possible. Not only do I expect this guy to try wrecking the three cities but I wouldn't be surprised if he came close to succeeding. Madara gained power and controlled people through any means necessary. Obito learned directly from Madara before the old man died and if Obito still lives by those rules then he could very well be the undoing of this peace."

Pink eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "If he is such a threat why wait until now?"

Sasuke cut Sakura a steady look, "That's exactly what I wondered too."

Before another word could be spoken Sadara walked back into the kitchen eyeing her suddenly quiet parents. "What?"

Sakura smiled at her daughter before stepping away from the counter, "Give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll drop you off to school."

Sadara shifted on her feet anxiously, pink tinging her ears as she spoke. "You don't have to mom, Naruto is coming over with Bolt and said they'll give me a ride." Sasuke's dark eyes shot toward his daughter in concern.

"When did Bolt start texting you?" Sasuke eyed his daughter questionably as Sakura shoved him lightly.

"Don't mind your father Sadara. Why don't you go unlock the door? They should be arriving soon."

Sadara avoided her father's gaze as warmth crept into her cheeks and made a mad dash to the front door.

Sakura waited until her daughter was out of earshot before turning annoyed green eyes on her husband, "Would it kill you to not act like that?"

A dark brow quirked up in confusion, "Like what? I just wanted to know when she actually wanted to spend time with the idiot's kid."

Sakura's lips pulled into a thin line as she gave Sasuke the 'don't play stupid' look.

"They get along better than you think. And since you're always at work you wouldn't realize it, but Sadara has formed a sort of crush toward Bolt."

Sasuke's eye brows shot into his hair line, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Sasuke stop trying to act stupid. If Sadara has a crush then let her. Don't try to intervene and be….well you."

"Naruto and I will have to have a discussion later."

Sakura groaned while shaking her head, "That's what I meant by being you. Sasuke having crushes at her age is normal and she doesn't need you making it awkward, so just let it go.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Fine." Sakura smiled in relief but it quickly fell from her lips when Sasuke continued, "But if he hurt her feelings I won't be very nice."

"Sasuke they're seven."

"So?"

Sakura threw up her hands in defeat sometimes there was no arguing or rationalizing with her husband. Sasuke followed his wife from the kitchen as the front door opened and in came two heads of shocking blond hair.

"What's up four eyes!?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright you two go wait in the SUV and try not to kill each other." Naruto spoke as the two kids continued to yell at each other on the way outside.

Naruto left the front door open and watched the two climb into the SUV before returning his gaze toward Sasuke and Sakura.

"Just wanted to let you know Hinata got a call from Neji last night, guess he'll be in Konoha later today."

Sasuke mutely shook his head in understanding, "I got a text earlier from him. I want you and Kakashi there with me tonight at eight, make sure everyone else knows that there will be a few Oto guests. We don't want anyone getting into a shootout over miscommunication."

Naruto shook his head before passing a big smile to Sakura and heading out.

After the door clicked closed Sakura and Sasuke both sighed heavily before Sakura spoke.

"Well I will head into work early so I can be home for Sadara. I'm guessing you'll be out most of the night?"

"Unfortunately. I have to head out actually in an hour to attend a budget meeting at the corporation so today is going to be a long day."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, "Well then you better take a shower first."

Sasuke smirked before kissing the top of her head, "I'd have you join me but I think we'd both be late."

"That's why I said you should go first."

~6:47pm~

Sasuke signed the last invoice on his desk for the day before standing and heading toward the office door. Loosening his tie he walked toward the elevator but stopped when his secretary called out.

"Sas-I mean Mr. Uchiha you had a call come in earlier and they left a message."

Turning back toward Karin Sasuke eyed her expectantly to continue.

"They didn't leave a name or business contact, but the note they left is rather cryptic. The man simply said to tell you may want to cancel your eight o'clock meeting. I tried ask the man to clarify but he hung up, I'm not sure what this means but I hope you understand it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'll take care of it, and I suggest you get home Karin it's getting late."

"Yes sir."

Turning back toward the elevator Sasuke dug out his phone and called Kakashi who answered on the second ring.

"Yo?"

"I want all first ring associates pulled off of rounds tonight and stationed at the compound. Have Shino sweep for bugs. Kiba and Akamaru are to sweep the outside grounds and all vehicles before Neji and his crew get here. Neji is only bringing TenTen and Lee for backup so I want you guys all as security for this meet."

"You think Obito will make a move?"

"If the friendly anonymous call to my office is anything to go by then yes."

"Understood. I will make sure the guys are prepared accordingly."

"Good. I'm leaving the office now and should be there soon make sure everyone is ready before I get there."

Sasuke ended the call, tension settling into his body as he walked to the black SUV.

~7:54pm~

Sasuke idly played with his Rolex watch while pacing the compound entrance waiting for Neji to finally arrive. Sasuke's men all stood dressed in suits wandering the compound.

Naruto and Kakashi stood on either side of the compound doorway watching their boss calmly pace the sidewalk, Akamaru stood up from his position on the ground ears pulled forward intensely drawing the crew's attention down the street.

"Our guest has arrived." Sasuke spoke with an air of indifference as his first ring associates stood at attention.

A silver SUV slowly pulled up along the curbside as Sai and Kiba raced to open the front and rear doors.

Sasuke stood with his hands lazily in his pockets as three people emerged from the vehicle. Kiba whistled loudly and Akamaru came to his side, the large dog was then instructed to sniff the vehicle.

Neji snorted at the display before Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai patted down their guests looking for weapons when none were found the three men backed away.

"I don't remember you being so cautious Uchiha. What's got you scared?"

Cool dark eyes looked evenly into silver before speaking, "It's precautions I'm being forced to take, thanks to our new problem."

"Ah yes the one who shot poor Garra's brother. Isn't that _your_ family who's responsible?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the other man his voice dropping to arctic temperatures, "Obito was disowned by the Uchiha family, and it'd be wise for you to keep that in mind before you insult my family again. You're a guest in _my_ city and I don't have the patience to deal with your shit tonight Hyuuga."

Neji was unfazed by the threat as his arm weaved around TenTen's waist as they walked into the compound. Sasuke stood outside a moment longer before he and his first ring followed inside the compound. Stepping inside Sasuke lead the way to the meeting room, Naruto and Kakashi following close behind their boss. Sasuke stopped at the meeting room door and gave a quick command.

"The rest of you stay out here this shouldn't take very long."

The remaining associates nodded in compliance before dispersing around the inside of the building.

Shutting the thick double doors Sasuke took a seat at the head of the table across from Neji, several moments of silence passed before the Hyuuga spoke.

"Let's get to the point of this meeting Uchiha."

"I would however I not the one who called this meeting. You are."

Neji leaned closer to the table threading his hands together, "Yes I have and it's in regards to this new problem. Obito Uchiha who not only bares _your _family name but has proposed an act of war not only to Suna but to all head cities. Do enlighten me on this new epidemic that has suddenly popped up. Is there some master plan you have to take over Oto and Suna? If that is the case let it-"

"Before you babble on any further let me restate this fact to you. Obito Uchiha was blacklisted from the Uchiha family long ago and has absolutely no ties to Konoha. I actually enjoy the peace the Heads have established and have no intentions of letting an ex-family member jeopardize that. I have already enlisted Akatsuki to score the underground for information and have placed a bounty out on this Obito character."

"You're selling out your own family now Uchiha? The domestic lifestyle is changing your once cold demeanor."

Sasuke glared murderously across the table, tangible anger filling the room.

"That's strike two Hyuuga. Insult my family one more time and I will happily display how changed my demeanor has become."

Naruto and Kakashi shifted closer to the sides of Sasuke's chair as Lee, Neji's left hand guard shot to his feet.

"How dare you throw around threats? Especially when your family name is already connected to some man hell bent on starting war."

Sasuke's expression was a blank mask waiting for Neji to reign in his loud mouthed guard.

"If your pets are quite finished interrupting official Head business we can discuss why you truly came here this evening. Also are you quite finished trying to piss me off because I really do not have tolerance left today."

Neji shot Lee a sharp look before clearing his throat.

"What kind of visit would this be if I didn't try pissing you off Uchiha? Anyways I would like to know more about the issue regarding Garra's brother and whatever information on Obito would also be appreciated."

"Kankuro's shooting is an issue I know for a fact you know all about and I refuse to waste time on old news. Obito Uchiha on the other hand has kept a very tight lifestyle and nothing has been discovered as of yet. Kakashi has suggested he may be working with an alias in order to keep hidden in the underground."

"What of the partner Zetsu?"

Sasuke undid his tie before speaking, "He is also a ghost when it comes to information, almost as if he manifested from the ground one day."

The room settled into a pregnant silence as information was absorbed, Neji would whisper to his two associates every so often. Leaning back into his chair Neji played with his cuff links as Sasuke spoke once more.

"Obito was the right hand apprentice of Madara Uchiha before the old man died and passed the chair to my father. Obito has been rogue for some time and if he chose to come back now it could only be to overtake all three main cities. As the Heads you, Garra, and myself need to be prepared for anything even if it means going beyond peace offerings."

A heartbeat of silence filled the room before Neji threw his head back with laughter, Sasuke felt his teeth click together in annoyance.

"You cannot be serious Uchiha. The three Head cities have _never_ unified, what makes you think we will over one man? Oh Sasuke your wife must be some miracle worker to have you so whipped."

Sasuke was up off his chair before anyone could move and lunged across the table. Lean fingers fisted into dark long hair before Sasuke's other fist found purchase and bone snapped. Neji was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor in a coughing heap.

Naruto and Kakashi rushed to restrain the blindly pissed Mafia boss. Sasuke's chest heaved as he glared murderously at Neji who was being helped to his feet, blood coursing from his nose and staining a pristine white dress shirt.

"Oi Sasuke chill out!" Naruto shook Sasuke roughly snapping his attention away from Neji.

"I warned you Hyuuga." Sasuke's voice was low and menacing as he glared at the other man.

Neji laughed lightly as TenTen grabbed Lee's pocket handkerchief and tried stunting the blood flow.

"Yes you did and I achieved my goal. You are rash sometimes Uchiha and if we are going into a war against your own blood can you actually fight with the right side? You say you want to form a complete alliance among the three city Heads however if a simply insult toward your family has you flying off the handle how can you be trusted to stay truly committed. Garra and I have already decided to convene toward this alliance because you are right it is the smartest way to pull out of this war intact, however we fear you may waver when time comes to end your relations life."

"Obito means nothing to me or the Uchiha. You insulting the family I actually give a shit about is another scenario."

Neji's silver gaze narrowed on the Uchiha leader that was still eying him with raw loathing.

"Good then there shouldn't be anymore doubt. I will call Garra right now, looks like we have an international city alliance gentlemen. Good night Uchiha, expect a conference call later this week with Garra and myself so we can discuss more details for our desired course of action toward Obito."

Sasuke pulled away from the powerful grips of Naruto and Kakashi before straining his wrinkled suit and sliding off the table. Neji was followed out of the room by his two guards while on the phone.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke tried ridding himself of any lingering anger before stepping out of the meeting room. Neji, TenTen, and Lee stood near the middle of the compound encircled by Sasuke first ring.

"I just finished speaking with Garra he sounds accepting of the new alliance. Now if you'd be kind Uchiha order your men to stand down so that I may leave and go home."

Sasuke waved his hand in silent command making his men stand away from the Hyuuga family crew. As Neji headed to the door Sasuke followed him outside.

"No hard feelings Hyuuga but don't attempt to piss me off with every visit because I will gladly break your nose each time."

"It's fun to rile you up especially when I know just how to do it."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Neji neared the door of his SUV. All the first ring associates littered the sidewalk behind their boss as they waited for the Hyuuga to leave.

As the front door of the red SUV opened a high pitched peep filled the silent street before the entire vehicle exploded.

The shockwave hit everyone before heat and metal from the SUV scattered into the air. Everyone was lifted off their feet and thrown ten feet in different directions.

Sasuke felt his head crack off asphalt as he landed somewhere in the middle of the street, ringing in his ears cut through the fire alarm from the compound. Opening dark eyes slowly flames were the first thing to register in his hazy mind. The frame of the SUV was nothing but a black twisted heap of flaming metal. Dragging in a deep breath Sasuke drug his body into a sitting up position.

Looking around, bodies of his men littered closest to the compound, several of them were climbing back to their feet and helping each other. They all seemed to be fine but as Sasuke looked at the destroyed SUV once more he moved to start searching for Neji.

"Hyuuga!"

Kiba and Naruto turned to look at their boss as he limped toward the alley near the compound.

Sasuke pushed himself to move faster down the alley as the smell of blood overpowered the scent of burning metal. There halfway into the alley a body lay crimpled onto the ground, dropping to his knees Sasuke immediately searched for a pulse. Blood covered most of Neji's features and Sasuke's subconscious already knew the man wouldn't survive.

"Neji wake up dammit!"

Silver eyes cracked open to stare hazily at Sasuke. Neji opened his mouth to speak but only blood came out before a watery and weak voice sounded.

"You and I both know I won't make it. Kill him Sasuke. Kill Obito or risk all of our cities falling." A deep exhale followed those words and Sasuke sat for several moments silently holding the now dead body of Oto's Head boss. At that moment Sasuke knew there was no longer any doubt in his mind, Obito would die and he'd die by the hand of Sasuke himself.

Lifting his hand Sasuke softly closed unseeing silver eyes for the last time. Tearing his gaze away from Neji's pale face Sasuke took in the large piece of metal prodding from Neji's chest. Warm blood slowly soaked into dark dress pants for several heartbeats before Sasuke stood and looked toward the mouth of the alley. Several stares from his associates looked on before dropping their gazes in respect for the fallen leader.

A woman screamed in the distance drawing near. Sasuke's face was completely impassive as he shifted into his Mafia role while speaking.

"Don't let TenTen or Lee near this is not something for her to see. Shikamaru Take the remaining Hyuuga crew to our safe house on the west side to clean up and recoup before heading home. Kakashi call Garra immediately let him know what happened here, as of right now we are at war officially. Sai notify everyone here in Konoha and make a call to someone at Oto as well. The rest of you know the drill burn the compound and ditch all evidence in connection to us, regroup at the secondary warehouse."

Sasuke stood at the mouth of the alley as his men rushed to carry out his command one however remained standing in his spot next to Sasuke. Naruto continued to stare at Neji's body that was barely illuminated by the still burning SUV in the dark night.

"Naruto."

Sasuke's voice was low and careful as he eyed his best friend and right hand commander. Naruto didn't react to Sasuke's words instead his spoke, his voice filled with raw anger.

"This fucker is going to pay."

"Yea he will, but right now you need to go home to your wife and kids. Take a couple of days to be with your family."

"No. I need to find this-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's firm tone finally snapped blue eyes away from the body. Sasuke and Naruto stood staring at one another for several heartbeats.

"Go home for now. Obito's time will come soon."

A muscle ticked away in Naruto's jaw as he eyed Sasuke, pain and anger rolling form the blonde's body in waves. Turning sharply in his heel Naruto walked stiffly down the sidewalk away toward one of the black SUVs parked down the street. Sasuke waited until the SUV peeled off down the street before running blood stained hands through his hair and releasing a string of colorful words.

~Uchiha Household~11:58pm~

Buzzing against a bedside table stired Sakura from her sleep, smacking around blindly in the dark she finally grabbed the phone.

"Ngh-Hello?"

"I'll be using the downstairs spare bathroom. Make sure Sadara is still asleep, I'm pulling into the garage now."

Sasuke ended the call leaving Sakura feeling more awake than ever. Getting out of bed Sakura quickly grabbed a pair of sweats for Sasuke before checking on Sadara. Walking downstairs Sakura came face to face with who she assumed to be Sasuke.

Blood and dirt smeared across Sasuke from head to toe. Dark hair matted against his right temple from dried blood, dirt and soot blackened his blue jacket and red dress shirt. Dark dress pants clung against toned legs with several tears and dried blood.

Sakura felt her breath stall now she understood why he wanted Sadara to still be asleep, he was a wreck. Sasuke ignored Sakura's horrified expression and walked to the spare bathroom while peeling away the ruined clothing.

"Is everyone alright?"

Sasuke finished taking off all of his cloths and threw them onto the white tiled bathroom floor before flipping on the shower. Wordlessly he climbed under the spray. Sakura set his sweatpants onto the bathroom sink counter before heading upstairs to grab her med supplies. Reentering the bathroom Sakura allowed silence to still fill the air as she took out serval supplies and Sasuke dried off.

"I was okay with the silence before but now you will answer me. What happened Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyed his wife steadily a smirk pulling to his lips, "That's a more loaded question than you realize. You should be asking what _didn't_ happen, because the worst possible scenario happened tonight."

Green eyes locked onto a dark gaze expectantly awaiting for more elaboration. Sasuke leaned against the bathroom sink across from Sakura as he spoke.

"Neji Hyuuga died tonight in a car bombing and I have no doubt it was Obito. The explosion was large enough it almost took out every one at the compound however Neji was the only casualty. I've already called Akatsuki on the way home to look harder for leads because this war has escalated exceptionally in the last few hours."

"Who's going to step in for Oto?"

Sasuke laughed lightly and shook his head, "As of right now there may no longer even be an Oto. The Head chair position is chosen by the current Head and since Neji probably never chose his next in line Oto might be lost. If that is the case then Obito is already closer to succeeding in destroying the three cities."

"Then of only Suna and Konoha remain then you and Garra better but foot to ass and not let anything else slip. It's up to you two now."

"An alliance between the three cities had been agreed upon before the accident."

Sakura felt her eyes widen at the news of an alliance between the cities sank in.

"Do you think it will actually work?"

"I'll make it work." Sasuke's voice was full of finality as he turned to face the mirror. Sakura stepped into the bathroom and encircled her arms around her husband's waist from behind

The couple stood in silence for a few moments before Sakura made Sasuke turn back around so that she could look him over for wounds.

"How is Naruto?"

"I sent him home for a couple of days. I think losing Neji so early into this was just Obito making a point."

Sakura cut her gaze away from a deep cut on Sasuke's abdomen up to dark eyes, "What point would he be making besides the obvious?"

"Obito almost succeeded in killing Neji and the two guards along with me and my first ring. If he could almost do that then I believe my father when he said Obito will use any means necessary."

"Then you and Garra better be prepared to do the same thing right back."

Silence filled the bathroom for another long pause as Sakura finished up cleaning the cut along Sasuke's temple.

"In the morning I want you and Sadara at my parents."

"You're lucky Sadara's summer break started today or we'd have another problem."

"I'd still have you take her out of school. Sadara is a smart kid and excels past whatever they're teaching at school so I'm not worried about her falling behind."

Sakura shook her head lightly before reaching up on her tip toes to plant a chassed kiss. "Everything will work out."

"Obito will die. Even if it's the last thing I have to do, I will kill him before he jeopardizes my family or my city." Sasuke's voice was low and lethal as he spoke his deadly promise.

Sakura gazed at the man before her with a feeling of awe and pride. Underneath his soft kisses and gentle touch Sasuke would always be a deadly and lethal man protecting what was his. That trait along is what reminded Sakura why she'd always love him.

Bending to collect his ruined clothes Sasuke quickly walked to the garbage cans outside before returning inside and following his wife upstairs.

~Akatsuki Headquarters in Rain~

Ten people sat around a large board room table in silence before a member stood from his chair and began walking around the room. Itachi continued to walk around the room until he completed a full circle before speaking.

"I just received a call from Sasuke Uchiha and it seems Neji Hyuuga was killed earlier this evening in a car bombing. All Uchiha and Oto members present survived except for Neji himself. As of right now this Obito Uchiha is no longer just proposing war but has finally initiated it. We need to look harder. Use all and every tie in the underground to find this fucker before anyone-"

A man with long blond hair shot to his feet cutting off Itachi's words, "Just because we have an alliance to the Uchiha family does not mean we are their bitches. Who do you think you are Itachi? Demanding we look harder for the sake of a war we aren't even involved in!"

Itachi cut cold dark eyes to the loud blond. "Let me remind you of something Dederia. In fact let me remind _all_ of you that if the three head cities fall so does the Akatsuki. Whether you all like it or not this war is just as much our problem as everyone else's.

Dederia the blond slowly sat down at the truth in Itachi's words.

A deep voice had all heads turning toward the head of the table as the Akatsuki leader Pein, a man with shocking orange hair spoke.

"Akatsuki controls the underground and if there is someone running around tipping the delicate balance then we need to find this person. Obito Uchiha is a dead man walking. Everyone needs to dig deeper into their informants. I don't care if it's a lead on flying pigs you are to follow up on it and find this man! Understood?"

The men in the room nodded in compliance to Pein's order before standing and leaving the room to begin work.

After several members vacated the room one man sat still at the table, dark short hair contrasted against the mask that covered over his features. Standing, the dark haired man pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

Dederia came back into the room eyeing the masked man with contempt, "Let's go Tobi. Stop being a shitty partner, I don't like you either but we have a job to do."

"Yes Dederia. Tobi will be right there." The dark haired man's voice was high pitched making the blond man cringe in annoyance before he turned to leave.

Walking toward the door the masked man brought the phone to his ear and waited, two rings filed the receiver before the line picked up.

"Yes sir?"

Tobi's earlier high pitched voice dropped to its normal deep and detached sound, "Zetsu I want you to lie low for the next few days. I will call you when it's time to begin the next phase or events. Understood?"

"Yes Obito."

"Good."

Ending the call Obito looked around the large room once more, a twisted smile went unseen behind the mask before the he finally walked out of the room.

* * *

AN:

**I updated my profile page, but for those of you have not seen it I will restate an important announcement here:**

_**Anarchy**_** will be slow to update!**

I am working on _Anarchy_ and _Dark Angel_ and trying to write two very different stories is a challenge. _Dark Angel_ has more of my focus because I have hit a writer's block for _Anarchy._

_Anarchy_ will still be completed but time between chapters might be significant!

Sorry Y'all.


End file.
